


Better For You

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, Overlong drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the June 8th Prompt: Iruka is trying to break up with Kakashi because he feels that the Copynin deserves better.</p><p>Yeah, not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better For You

_She’d be better for you, I know, She can be all the things I cannot be; mother to your heirs, a calming voice on the council and someone who can be there for you all the time. She’s a proven kunoichi, a tokubetsu jounin, and far stronger and more skilled than a chuunin schoolteacher._

_Don’t think I haven’t heard the council plotting just that. They pay no attention to a simple, unassuming chuunin seated quietly, taking notes for their meetings. I’ve heard all their plans, from the foolish and suicidal to the inspired. I don’t know where this one ranks, honestly, but they all seem in agreement on making a marriage for you with a kunoichi of their choice. I also know who all those choices are, and how they painstakingly narrowed the field down. I know they’ll present you with options, but which one they will quietly maneuver into the position. They think they're clever with their plans to make her stand out from the others, force you into choosing her._

_They don’t know you like I do. How you won’t play their little games, how you’ll outmaneuver them at every turn, how you can turn their own ploys on them... oh, how well do I know that._

_It’s how you got me to agree to go out with you after all. Clever wordplay and twisting things I said into innuendo. At first I was angry when I realized how much you were manipulating me, but then, one sincere apology later and I knew I was falling for you... It didn’t take me long to lose myself to you, either. Damned clever bastard, always knowing the right thing to say._

_I’ll be leaving soon, an indefinite reassignment to Suna to share teaching techniques. Before you ask, I didn’t request it. They may be willfully blind to how much I actually know, but they cannot hope to be blind enough to not see that we are... were together. So they reassigned me, so they can have their little power plays without the significant other in the pic—_

A calloused, gloved hand closed over Iruka’s hand and stopped the hasty strokes of the pen. The metal plate on the back of the glove reflected the rosy light of the rising sun into Iruka’s eyes, blinding him briefly, but he knew exactly who was behind him.

“You’re not leaving me,” Kakashi rumbled against his ear, his growl warming the cold lump that had been sitting in Iruka’s throat for days. “You might not be able to be ‘mother to my heirs,’ but you’re a damned sight better than anyone they can try and manipulate me into choosing. You’re my voice of reason, and half the time you were what kept me dragging my half-dead ass back to Konoha after missions.”

Iruka sagged over the letter, his shoulders trembling. “What can we do? They won’t give up on their scheming, Kakashi.”

Kakashi pulled him up from the desk, winding wiry arms around him too tight for escape, not that he wanted to. “Well first, the Hokage makes some last minute revisions to recent assignments. I’m thinking that you’ll have more time to be aide to the Hokage when we drop your mission desk duties and bump you up to Academic Supervisor for the Academy. Of course, you’ll still be teaching sometimes, but that puts you in the position of overseeing the entire curriculum for the Academy, and you can implement all those brilliant ideas of yours that make you turn out some of the finest students the village has ever seen.”

Iruka laughed weakly. “Kakashi, that’s abusing your privileges as Hokage.”

Kakashi chuckled against his neck. “I’m not done abusing them yet,” he promised. “Then, while that paperwork is being processed— I think I’ll get your little friends, Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san, wasn’t it? — to push it through, to make sure it gets handled with the utmost urgency— I think we’ll go find Tsunade, whom I know is back in town. As a former Hokage, she has authority those asses on the council can’t overturn.”

“And have her do what?” Iruka asked, a little breathless from Kakashi’s quickly conceived plans, as well as the tight hold Kakashi had around his waist.

“Why, hold a proper wedding for us,” Kakashi crowed triumphantly in his ear. “I think If we have a few of the biggest gossips in the village spread it around, we’ll have quite the assembly to make our vows in front of late this evening. With that many witnesses, they can’t have it quietly brushed aside, either.” He smirked.

Iruka turned in his arms. “Kakashi, you... Just how long have you been plotting this?”

Kakashi chuckled and dropped a masked kiss on his temple. “Since the day Tsunade passed the mantle on to me. I’ve known they’d try something sooner or later and wanted to be ready for it. This just steps up the timetable a bit. I plan on us publicly claiming each other in grand style, and proving to everyone that you are better for me than anyone they can scheme up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written without a beta and too much coffee, so show me mistakes so I can kill them.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.


End file.
